edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Greninja
Sarah's Greninja was the first Pokemon Sarah received from Professor Sycamore. Personality In the beginning, as a Froakie, Sarah was very mean and shouted at her, which resulted in loss of trust. Since then, she doesn't listen to Sarah and will do what she wants. She would only act on her orders as a means to getting away with whatever she wanted in the future, though the only time this was seen was when Litleo was trying to be captured. Since then, she's hardly been out to battle. It wasn't until she was send out to battle Croagunk that she wasn't being cautious. When Sarah went crazy and got hurt trying to hurt Croagunk, Frogadier acted upon instinct and began to battle alongside Sarah. Since then, Frogadier decided to keep an eye on her trainer and battled depending on the circumstances, just so that Sarah doesn't get hurt again. As of that point onward, Frogadier has been lacking just like everyone else, as her patience with Sarah was thin and she refused to listen anymore. After she returned to Sarah after Sarah apologized, Frogadier became more accepting of Sarah, starting to listen to her with everyone else, though still being cautious and aware of Sarah's behavior all the time. Overview She made her first appearance as a Froakie in "Happy Trails", where she was chosen as Sarah's first Pokemon. Almost immediately, the two disliked the other, with Froakie commenting how annoying Sarah is. She then began her journey with Sarah as they made towards Route 1. In "Trailing n' Tracking", Froakie was called out and saw that Sarah threw her poke ball at a trainer's face, with Froakie only getting more displeased. Froakie used a Pound that missed and Sarah whined and shouted even more until Froakie finally had it and stopped battling. She forfeited and allowed for Zigzagoon to take her out before Sarah could attack her own Pokemon. Froakie silently thanked her adversary and fell to a Tackle after multiple Tail Whip attacks. This resulted in Sarah losing and getting transported back to Aquacorde Town. It was revealed in "New Starter Set" that Froakie refused to listen and did whatever she wanted in battle, resulting in Jimmy having to battle all the way through Santalune Forest. When Froakie came across a wild Pikachu, she made conversation for a bit rather than listen and turned lazy in her battle. As the one-sided battle progressed, Froakie gave advice that Jimmy would be much better suited for Pikachu and she listened. Pikachu agreed and they stopped battling and Pikachu was caught by Jimmy instead of Sarah. She got scolded, but was spared from even more misery because she got Jimmy a Pikachu. In "Larger than Life", she was called out to battle against a wild Litleo in Route 22. She wasn't interested, but when Sarah said she wanted to catch it, she put effort in and listene for that one battle. After a while, Litleo was caught, and Froakie believed she could finally be left alone from Sarah's annoying attitude. In "Rocky Road", it was revealed that Froakie evolved into Frogadier, but still didn't listen nor was used for battle much anymore. In "All that Glitters", Frogadier was forced into battle after Litleo was defeated by a wild Croagunk. Even while being attack, she didn't fight, forcing Sarah to scream and run to beat the wild Pokemon up herself. When she got dirty, Sarah cried like a baby, and Frogadier felt a sense of guilt rise from seeing her trainer being so pathetic. After that, she decided to cooperate so that Sarah doesn't do it again. They resumed the battle and Croagunk was caught. In "Duel of Honor", it was revealed that Frogadier was used in a Double Battle alongside Sarah's newly caught Seviper, but was revealed to have been defeated. In "This Means War", Frogadier was the third Pokemon Sarah used against Ed's Fletchinder. At this point, Frogadier was back to refusing her Trainer and didn't battle, resulting in Sarah threatening her Pokemon and getting defeated by Fletchinder's Razor Wind. In "A Bully's Karma", Frogadier was called out to eat with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon. As Sarah protested and shouted into her Holo Caster, and seeing as how the group was on the other side of Route 12, Frogadier turned and made way to abandon Sarah, and leave only Granbull present. In "Scorching Scorn", Frogadier was seen in Coumarine City, and saw Sarah crying and apologizing. There, she and the ones with her were being begged by Sarah to rejoin, to which Frogadier accepting, though still keeping an eye on her. In "Frozen in Combat", it was revealed that Frogadier evolved into Greninja. In" Fire and Ice", she was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in Lumiose City, where she commented that Sarah trying to be nice is rather strange, but was better than getting yelled at. She then commented on how Gible was being all defensive, but will warm up to them eventually. In "Formidable Minds", Greninja was called out to battle against a wild Karrablast on Route 14. Greninja started by jumping and firing a Water Pulse, which exhausted Karrablast easily. When Karrablast used Headbutt, Greninja dodged, and the shock left Karrablast open to get captured by Sarah. In "Efforts & Heart", Greninja was called out to battle against Ed's Gengar for training and battle practice. Greninja was ready, and she didn't have anything against Gengar undergoing Mega Evolution and Mega Evolved. Greninja readied herself for Mega Gengar and jumped to use Hydro Pump. Her attack was countered by Shadow Ball, cancelling out both attacks. As Mega Gengar used Dazzling Gleam, Greninja used Quick Attack and sped away to get out of range quickly, which was successful. Later on, Greninja was seen exhausted after dodging a Dark Pulse, and the rest of the battle and the outcome was left unknown. In "Preparations for the Fray", Greninja was revealed to have been used against Diantha, but unfortunately lost at one point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Greninja, along with the other party Pokemon, left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Extrasensory * Hydro Pump * Water Pulse * Quick Attack Trivia * Greninja was the first Pokemon to ever start disobeying her Trainer. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Water Type Category:Dark Type